A network host, also referred to herein as a “network endpoint” or simply “endpoint,” is a physical or virtual device connected to a computer network. An endpoint may offer, for example, informational resources, services, applications, etc. to users or other nodes connected to the network. In general, an endpoint is a node that is assigned a unique network address (e.g., Media Access Control (MAC) address and/or Internet Protocol (IP) address).
The use of virtual endpoints (e.g., virtual machines and containers) has become increasingly popular with network administrators. In general, virtual endpoints have the ability to migrate/move over time such that memory, storage, processing, network connectivity, etc. of the virtual endpoint are all transferred from one physical server to another physical server. In certain situations, a virtual endpoint may undergo a “live migration” where the virtual endpoint remains up/running during the move from one physical server to another physical server with no impact on availability of the virtual endpoint to users. Alternatively, a virtual endpoint may undergo a “cold migration” where the virtual endpoint is moved from one physical server to another physical server while in a powered-off state.